The present disclosure relates to methods for measuring a stable-state tension of a power transmission belt and devices for measuring the stable-state tension, and methods for forming a power transmission belt using the methods and the devices.
In belt transmission systems for driving accessories of automobiles, a V-ribbed belt is wrapped around a crank shaft pulley, a power steering pulley, an air conditioning pulley, a water pump pulley, and an AC generator pulley, for example, and a predetermined belt tension is applied to the V-ribbed belt by an auto tensioner (for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-41973.